Not Just a Jester
"Not Just a Jester" is the Second Episode of the Jester. Like the first episode, there are no changes in the rules. Description Text A straightforward adventure for a straightforward warrior. But you're a jester so, uh... Rules Standard Rules. How To Unlock Unlock the Jester. See the Jester page or Jester's Journey for details. Story Introduction This introduction is shown once, for either Episode 2 or 3, depending on which is played first. Leveling Up Available Items Weapons *Battle Axe *Blight *Boomerang (Level 3 Reward) *Broadsword *Buckler *Claw *Crystal Sword *Hammer *Juggling Ball *Lightning Rod *Pea Shooter *Shovel *Snowball *Spiked Shield (Level 3 Reward) *Staff *Sword (Starting equipment) *Tazer *Toxic Ooze *Whip Shields *Iron Shield *Shield Bash (Level 5 Reward) Magic *Counter Spell *Detonator *Shriek Items *Bump *Chocolate Cookie *First Aid Kit *Healing Crystal *Midnight Charm *Nudge *Snake Eye Charm *Spatula Floors This episode uses the "jester_warrior" generator. Starting Equipment * Sword Floor 1 It's a "tiny" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: *Whip *Toxic Ooze *Claw *Staff *Hammer *Shovel *Battle Axe Enemies 2 LV.1 Enemies (a total of 2 XP) Floor 2 It's a "small" floor. Items There is one chest on this floor. It will contain one of the following: * Bump * Nudge Enemies 3 LV.2 Enemies (a total of 6 XP) Other * 1 apple * A shop, which will sell 1 delete and 2 of the following: **Broadsword **Iron Shield **Buckler **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Healing Crystal **Claw **Snowball **Boomerang **Tazer **First Aid Kit Floor 3 It's a "normal" floor. Items You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Bump *Crystal Sword *Chocolate Cookie *Detonator *Spatula Enemies 1 LV.2 Enemy, and 2 LV.3 Enemies (a total of 8 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop, which will sell 1 delete and 2 of the following: **Broadsword **Iron Shield **Buckler **Snake Eye Charm **Midnight Charm **Healing Crystal **Claw **Snowball **Boomerang **Tazer **First Aid Kit Floor 4 It's a "normal" floor. Item You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Whip *Toxic Ooze *Claw *Staff *Hammer *Shovel *Battle Axe Enemies 1 LV.3 Enemy, and 2 LV.4 Enemies (a total of 11 XP) Other * An apple * A trade for a weapon or shield, offering one of the following: **Whip **Toxic Ooze **Claw **Staff **Hammer **Shovel **Battle Axe Floor 5 Item It's a "big" floor. You will find one chest on this floor, which contains one of the following: *Counter Spell *Pea Shooter *Chocolate Cookie *Toxic Ooze *Blight *Detonator Enemies 2 LV.4 Enemies, and 2 LV.5 Enemies (a total of 18 XP) Other * 2 apples * An Upgrade * A shop which sells 1 apple for 4 gold, 1 upgrade for 4 gold, and 1 of the following for 4 gold: **Spatula **Lightning Rod **Shriek **Hammer **Juggling Ball **Toxic Ooze Floor 6 Enemies It's the last stage so you will find a boss. The boss cannot be Drake or Scathach. Trivia These enemies also cannot be encountered in this episode: *Banshee *Loud Bird Category:Episodes